Victims Of Love
by KayleighBear
Summary: Tohru is in love with Yuki but he the only one she wants?
1. Chapter 1

Victims of Love

(Disclaimer I do not own Fruits Basket)

Chapter 1

'_I love you'_

Those were the words I longed to hear from him. Yuki. I have been living here for two years and now that the curse has finally broken, those were the words I wanted him to spill from his lips. The same lips I longed a kiss from. I couldn't bear this pain any longer. I decided to tell him. Today.

I began to make breakfast. I decided to stick to my daily routine so he wouldn't realise something was up.

''sup Tohru, your acting a bit weird?' I heard Kyo's voice nearby.

'W-w-what are you talking about? I'm making breakfast like I do every day.'

Kyo was always worried about me; of course he knew my feelings for Yuki, as did everybody else, apart from Yuki. Kyo darted upstairs to wake Yuki up for breakfast as he did every morning. I wish he didn't, he needed rest because of school and I can imagine that being head of student council was stressful-

'Wake up rat boy! Breakfast is ready!' I heard Kyo yell through Yuki's door, cutting me off in mid thought in the process.

'I am up you stupid cat!' Yuki hissed back. He must be in a bad mood; I hope he wasn't when I decided to confess my feelings to him.

'Cut it out you two! Just shut up and eat your breakfast that Tohru has prepared for you!' Shigure was the only one who could break-up their arguments'. I think Kyo and Yuki only listened so Shigure wouldn't discipline them by forcing them to read one of his 'graphic novels' again.

'I'm sorry for all the commotion Ms Honda.' Yuki said sweetly as he did every morning after he and Kyo had one of their rows. I couldn't help but smile at him.

'It's okay' I said while I was still smiling. Yuki smiled back; I blushed as I always did. Kyo laughed so I walked back into the kitchen to collect everybody's breakfast to save myself from embarrassment.

After breakfast I got my stuff together and Yuki, Kyo and I said goodbye to Shigure as we walked to school together as always.

'So when ya gonna tell him?' Kyo whispered in my ear. Luckily Yuki was on the phone so he wasn't paying attention.

'Today I think; do you think I should?' I was confused

'Yeah, do it today before you chicken out again.' It was the 5th time I chickened out this month. Something always came up; however I was going to do it today for sure.

'Ms Honda? Could you tell Shigure I will be home late this evening so don't wait up, okay?'

'Oh…okay you off anywhere nice?' Just then he smiled and was looking at his foot, which was rather odd for him.

'I am actually… I'm off to see Alice.' My face had no expression.

'A-Alice who?'

'My Girlfriend-' I could feel the tears welling up inside. I stayed quiet and walked to school in silence.

_**(Hope everyone likes this story and please review)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Tohru? Are you okay?' all I could see through my watery eyes were my two best friends, Uo and Hana.

'Tohru have those fan club girls upset you again? Just say the word and me and Hana will have a 'word' with them-'

'N-n-n-no' I stammered while waving my hands in front of me.

'Please don't it's nobody I promise. Im just a little emotional today, that's all…' I lied. I couldn't possibly tell my best friends that the guy I liked had a girlfriend. It's to painful thinking about it.

'Arisa, let's leave her to cry. There is nothing we can do but possibly cause more pain. Times like these she needs to be alone.' Somehow Hana knew. She always knew when I needed to be alone or needed someone to talk to. Whenever I did she understood and didn't take it personally.

'Are you crazy? She is upset! She needs us!' Uo should just give up. She knows Hana would get her way. She just grabbed Uo by the arm and grabbed her away. Even though Uo looked stronger, Hana was stronger. I don't know how she does it at times.

'Tohru, I'll be back when you need to talk, okay?' she left with a comforting smile.

Throughout the day I was silent. I never spoke to anyone until I got home and Kyo was there.

'Hey Tohru? How ya doing? Wanna talk?' I looked up and saw him there with sadness in his amber eyes.

'I'll be all right. It's my fault for waiting too long to tell him.'

'No, Tohru don't say that. It's that damn rats fault. He should have seen the signs. He's just too stupid to realise that you liked him!'

'No, Kyo don't blame him, please? He didn't know and it wasn't because I like him. I love him.' I saw his amber eyes widen as I said those words.

'You _love_ him?'

'Yes, very much. You're the first I've told so please don't tell anyone. Kyo took a deep breath and nodded then he walked out of my room. I hope I didn't upset him.

_**(it's only a short chapter but i hope you enjoy!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week has passed and Yuki decided for us to meet his new girlfriend, Alice.

'Hey everyone, I'm home.' It was Yuki. It was time to put on my brave face.

'Ahh Ms Honda, I would like you to meet Alice.' My stomach dropped. She was the same height as me; she was a brunette with green eyes and wore vest tops and shorts. She was nothing like me.

'Oh, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tohru Honda.' I bowed as I always did whenever I met somebody.

'Hi! I am so pleased to meet you! I'm Alice as I'm sure you know.' She gave me a smile and I smiled back to be polite. She turned and introduced herself to Kyo then Shigure

'Are you alright, Tohru?' I heard Kyo ask after we all had dinner.

'Yeah I'm fine' I had to stop lying to him. He knew I wasn't fine. He always knew.

'Tohru, you can't keep moping around the house like this. It's not like you. Now come on get dressed I'm taking you out'

'What? Oh no please I can't possibly allow you to take me out, I have house work to do-'

'That damn rat can do it! Now come on, I'll wait down stairs, be ready in 10 minutes.' Kyo ordered. He then walked out for me to get ready.

When I was ready Kyo took me to the cinema and out for sushi afterwards. It was amazing. I never thought I could have this much fun. While we were walking back home Kyo grabbed my hand. I was surprised.

'Kyo, I thought you didn't like holding hands. That's what you told Kagura last year.' I asked.

'That was with her. She was always irritating. I prefer girls who keep to themselves and don't complain a lot.'

'Oh. Well do you like anyone at the moment, Kyo?' I was curious.

'Well, yeah I do actually. I'm always with her and she is an incredible cook; she isn't that smart but I think she is amazing-' as he went on and on, the girl he was describing sounded like me and I never realised how handsome he looked in the moonlight. No, what am I saying I like Yuki. Yuki. Beautiful, kind, sweet Yuki. I began to worry.

'Oh. Well what's her name?' I was hoping it wasn't me. I couldn't handle this at this time. I was still in love with Yuki. Just then Kyo looked at me and his soft amber eyes looked deep into mine and his face came closer and closer to mine and with every inch his face came closer, his eyes began to close. Before I knew it our lips touched. My eyes widened in surprise. I have never been kissed. but then I suddenly began to feel myself kissing back as his tongue prised my lips apart and gently he massaged my tongue with his. Even though I thought we should stop, I didn't. I couldn't. It felt right somehow, I couldn't explain. Suddenly I managed to push him away. As I did, I could see the sadness in his eyes.

'I-I-I'm sorry, Kyo I can't.' I said looking at my sandals. I couldn't look at him.

'Tohru, can't you see I can treat you better than he ever could-' I then looked into his amber eyes as he looked into mine.

'I love you, Tohru' I gasped in shock. Those three words were the words I wanted to hear from Yuki; I now hear those from Kyo, who has never hinted that he, liked me in anyway before now. I began to cry. I didn't know if they were tears of sadness or joy. 'Tohru I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. Arghh, why do I always muck things up!' he shook his head and started to punch the wall.

'K-Kyo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry. I just can't do this. Please forgive me?'

'Don't apologize it's my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you. Let's just go home OK?'

'OK' I said with a smile and we walked home in silence.

**_(:) how do you like it so far? review please! thanks :p.)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a few days, it was quite awkward between Kyo and I. He would always walk me home even if he had somewhere else to be and we held hands everyday.

'Are you and orange top an item or something?' Uo asked me at dinner. I looked confused.

'Why would you say that?'

'Well, I see you holding hands everyday and I see the way he looks at you. It's weird.' I blushed without realising and I heard a giggle escape Hana's lips. Uo rolled her eyes. Why was I blushing? It's only Kyo, and then I felt my heart race when I thought of him. Why is this happening?

After a day at school, Kyo walked me home again. as we walked I started to daydream about what had happened today with Uo and Hana

'Urm, Tohru?' I heard Kyo ask which awoke me from my daydreaming. 'About the other day, are you mad?' of course I wasn't mad. I was just surprised.

'No not at all,' I said waving my hands in front of me looking like a lunatic. 'You just caught me off guard is all'

'that's a relief. I was worried that you were mad at me…' as he rambled his soft amber eyes looked into mine. I felt hypnotised. Here I go again! why do I keep thinking like this. This is Kyo, my friend, not a crush, was he? I began to wonder.

'well?' Kyo asked. I was too busy talking to myself I didn't hear his question. I didn't want to seem like a fool so I answered.

'urm…yes?' I took a shot. As I said that, a smile spread across his face then he immediately removed it and spoke.

'Great! Urm, how about Friday?' he seemed so excited but I didn't know what for.

Later on that evening Kyo was being... nice to everyone apart from Yuki.

'well, someone is cheerful today? Tohru what did you do to Kyo? I don't think I have ever seen him like this' I heard Shigure ask me while i was in the kitchen. Kyo was still smiling and helped me prepare dinner.

'Kyo, you don't have to help me.' I felt guilty that he was helping me.

'I'm helping you and that's final!' Kyo said while dishing up the rice.

As we sat around the table, Shigure was making his usual euphemisms about food.

'Ahh, this rice is so soft and fluffy; just like a lady's skin-' Shigure was cut off by Kyo hitting him across the head.

'You sick Bastard!' Kyo yelled. After dinner, Kyo offered to wash up and Yuki went upstairs to finish his homework. I walked into the kitchen to help Kyo with the dishes.

'What are you doing in here?' Kyo asked. 'I said I was washing up!'

'Oh. I'm sorry Ill just go to my room.' As I turned I felt Kyo hug me from behind.

'Urm… K-Kyo? What are you d-doing?' I stammered. I have never hugged Kyo before.

'I just… wanted to hold you.' Kyo whispered in my ear. As he said that I felt my stomach go all funny in a nice way. It felt like butterflies was flying around in my stomach.

'Urm… Kyo I-' he turned me around and kissed me. Again. He then stopped and pulled his face away from mine and his amber eyes looked deep into mine.

'Tohru, I'm sorry.' He then ran out of the house and into the forest.

'Kyo! Please come back…' I yelled out of the door. But it was no use, he was already gone.

**_(Another short chapter but i hope you like it :P please review thankiess ^^)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days has passed and Kyo still wasn't back and it was all my fault. i waited at home Friday night hoping Kyo would of come back for the thing he was talking about. I just wish I was paying attention to know what I agreed to. Then the phone rang and Shigure answered.

'Hello?' it makes me laugh when Shigure uses his 'posh' voice to answer the phone.

'Kyo? Where have you been? You can't disappear for days and not tell us!' I heard Shigure yell at Kyo for 5 minutes then he stopped for a few minutes to listen. I tried to see if I could hear what Kyo was talking about unfortunately I couldn't.

'Well why don't you tell her yourself-' Kyo hung up on him.

'That boy is a strange one at times.' Shigure mumbled. 'Tohru, could you spare a moment?' Shigure asked when he walked into the kitchen while I was preparing dinner.

'Yeah.' I said as I walked over to him.

'I have a message for you. It's from Kyo.' He whispered so Yuki couldn't hear while he was in the next room.

'What? Kyo? Where is he? Is he ok?' I kept rambling with Questions.

'Tohru, he is fine he stopped at his masters dojo. He wanted me to tell you that your date is still on and he wants you to meet him outside in 15 minutes.' Shigure said with a smile.

'D-D-Date…?' I couldn't believe another date with Kyo. It was too much.

'You didn't tell me you and Kyo are going out…' Shigure said with a smirk on his face.

'We're not! I mean I think we're not.' I started to wonder if that's what Kyo meant the other day.

'Tohru,' Shigure interrupted me in mid thought. 'go and get ready.'

'But what about dinner?' I asked. I couldn't let the dinner burn.

'I'll finish it and Yuki can help. Now go get ready' he ordered.

'Thank you Shigure' I bowed and ran to my room to get ready.

I was all ready in my best outfit and I waited outside 2 minutes early.

'Tohru?' I heard a voice a few feet away. 'It's me. Kyo.' My heart started to race.

'Kyo? Oh I'm sorry about the other night please forgive me' I bowed my head and hoped he would forgive me.

'Its fine, can we just go. I'm Hungry.' I looked at him and his face had a soft expression which I have never seen on his face before.

'Okay' I said and smiled at him and we walked towards town.

'May i?' Kyo asked motioning his hand towards my own.

'Sure' I said and I grabbed his hand.

We had an amazing time as we went to a restaurant the bowling and a stroll in the park.

'Can we sit? My legs are getting tired.' I asked as we were walking through the park.

'It's getting late you sure you can't walk?' he asked. I shook my head, I was so tired. Suddenly Kyo picked me up like a princess.

'Kyo? What are you doing?' I was shocked, I thought I would be too heavy for his to carry me.

'I'm carrying you what does it look like?' he didn't look at me and kept his eyes in front of him. I couldn't help but smile.

'Thank you Kyo' I whispered.

'Tohru? I'm sorry that I kissed you, again.' he looked embarrassed.

'no it's fine. I actually didn't mind.' His eyes widened. I actually didn't.

'Really? I thought you was in love with that damn rat.' I thought for a moment. I was in love with Yuki however I have feelings for Kyo however I'm unsure what kind of feelings. I don't know if it was love or friendship. I had to figure this out fast, before anything happens between me and Kyo.

'I do. I think. I'm unsure about my feeling's with Yuki.'

'And what about your feeling's for me?' he asked. I didn't know if I should tell him just incase I hurt him and he would run off again on the other hand I had to do the right thing.

'I love you Kyo, but I don't know if I'm in love with you.' I could see the sadness in his eyes again. My heart sank.

'So, there's still hope?' he asked me. There was hope but I had to figure my feelings out. I couldn't say anything so I nodded. His face lit up and he immediately seemed happier. 'I'll never give up on us Tohru. I love you' he kissed my forehead and he continued to carry me home.

**_(exciting... :) i hope you like it please R&R (: much lovess)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When we arrived home, Kyo put me down so I could walk.

'Thank you, Kyo' I said to him as I smiled.

'No probs' he said and he smiled back the same smile that made my heart skip a beat. Ok I need to get a grip! It's just Kyo. I like Yuki. Don't I? I needed to figure this out fast.

'I meant what I said yano. I'll never give up on us Tohru.' In a way, I didn't want him to give up. However I needed to figure out my own feelings. Oh mum, what am I going to do? I wish you were here. I need you.

'Goodnight Tohru. Sweet dreams.' He said then he kissed my forehead and walked up stairs to his room. Suddenly I saw Yuki standing there with a shocked look on his face.

'Oh. Yuki, hi. Are you off to bed?' I asked trying to act normal. Even though he hurt me, I stilled loved him and his soft violet eyes gave me the butterflies. Suddenly, Yuki shook off that shocked look and smiled at me. I couldn't resist smiling back.

'I actually came down for a glass of water. How was your evening Ms Honda?' he asked me ever so sweetly.

'Oh, it was brilliant. Thank you.' How I adored his voice.

'That's good then. Ms Honda, if you don't mind me asking, are you free tomorrow night?' why was Yuki asking me if I as free? He couldn't possibly want me to go on a date with him. He had Alice.

'Urm; yes I think why do you ask, Yuki?' I hoped he wanted to tell me he loved me as much as I loved him over a romantic candle light dinner. Yeah, like that was gonna happen.

'Well I was wondering if Alice could come round and meet you all properly. Last time it was a brief introduction and I would like it if you could all get to know her.' He wanted us to know her? What more could I know? She _stole_ my Yuki away from me; she is attractive; thin; and wasn't tied between two guys.

'Okay then. Urm, please excuse me Yuki, I'm pretty tired. See you tomorrow.' I bowed my head and walked towards my room. I just wanted tomorrow to be done with as soon as possible.

Tomorrow night came by sooner than I thought. I was preparing dinner and Yuki walked in with a sad look on his face. I hated that look.

'Yuki? What's wrong?' I was so worried. I hated seeing him like this. It breaks my heart.

'Alice isn't able to come over tonight.' He said while reaching for a glass to get some water. 'Her brother just got back from a business trip so they are having a family meal.'

'Ok then Yuki' I said with a comforting smile.

'I'm sorry you had to go to the trouble of making Alice's dinner Ms Honda.' He said helping me dish dinner out.

'No worries. It means more for us.' He laughed. I'm glad he isn't sad anymore. We continued to dish out dinner in silence and he helped me take it into the dining room to Kyo and Shigure.

'I couldn't eat another bite' said Shigure. I presume he enjoyed it.

Kyo offered to wash up. He has been really helpful lately. I went into the kitchen to clear the work surfaces.

'Tohru? Can I ask you something?' Kyo said as he washed the dishes.

'Of course Kyo. You can ask me anything.' I said as I reached for the window.

'Would you go out with me tomorrow night?' he said without making eye contact.

'Yes. I would like that very much Kyo.' I said with a smile. I wanted to spend more time with him. I needed to get my mind off Yuki and going places with Kyo, made this happen. A smile spread across his face.

'Cool. It's a date then.' Even though I don't like the word date, I enjoyed going out with Kyo. As I walked out of the kitchen, Yuki stopped me in my tracks.

'Ah, Ms Honda, I just got off the phone with Alice and she asked if you would like to go to the cinema with Alice and myself tomorrow evening?' I was stunned. I couldn't go even if I wanted to. I had a prior commitment with Kyo.

'I'm sorry Yuki I can't I have a... date... with... Kyo...' Yuki's eyes widened in shock.

'Oh I see. Well if Kyo wouldn't mind, you are welcome to join is.' He asked me. I was shocked; did he really want me to get to know his girlfriend?

'Join you?' I asked with curiosity.

'Yes. It could be a double date.' A double date? Now this was going to be awkward.

**_(i love writing this fanfic. please R&R :) hope you enjoy lovess)_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I walked into the kitchen the next morning to see Kyo making breakfast.

'Hey! What are you doing up? I was making you breakfast in bed!' Kyo yelled. Breakfast in bed? I don't think that anybody has made me that before.

'Oh! I'm sorry!' I replied, waving my hands in front of my face. Again.

'Don't be. It's my fault. I should have got up earlier.' He said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. 'Where do you wanna go tonight? I was thinking dinner and a movie? Like last time?' crap. I forgot about the date. I had to tell him about the double date with Yuki and her. This was going to go well.

'Urm Kyo?' I asked while he was still cooking my breakfast.

'Yeah, Tohru? What's up?' he asked me with a concerned look in his eyes.

'about tonight, Yuki asked us to go on a double date with him tonight,' I could see the anger in his eyes. I knew this wasn't going to go well. 'And I sort of said yes.' Just as I said the last word, Kyo clenched his fists and snapped.

'WHAT?' the raise in his voice made me jump. 'ARE YOU CRAZY?' Kyo had never raised his voice like this before. I was terrified. I tried to choke back the tears as I spoke.

'Oh, I'm so... very sorry Kyo... I'll go and... tell Yuki that we can't-' I was cut off by the sudden shock of Kyo standing in front of me with his head down. How did he get in front of me that fast?

'Did you want to go?' he sounded mad at me. I nodded. I didn't want to talk incase I started crying. 'Fine we'll go but so you know I'm doing this only for you yano; and I'm not sitting next to that rat boy either.' He hugged me tight and kissed my forehead then walked back over to the cooker, still making my breakfast which he had to start again because he burnt it. As I walked out I heard him say 'can't she see that I love her and all I want is for her to be happy? Is there any chance she could love me back? Of course not. I'm the cat. An outcast.' Guilt ran through me. How could I have made him feel like this? Just as I was questioning myself in my head I bumped into Yuki.

'Y-Yuki? I am very sorry. Please forgive me.' I said as I bowed in front of him, as usual.

'It's ok Ms Honda. Don't fret about it. I was just coming to find you to see if we were still on for tonight?' I replied with a smile. The same smile that made my heart skip a beat. A blush rose to my cheeks. He simply chuckled at my embarrassment.

'oh yes. Of course Yuki. What time shall me and Kyo be ready for?' I asked. He began to think for a while then simply answered;

'will half 7 do?' I smiled and nodded. It only 10am so I had time to figure out an outfit.

'I shall see you tonight then.' I said and walked past him and head to the living room.

It was 7:15, and running late. I heard Kyo pace outside my bedroom door. 'Hurry up will ya. I am sick of waiting!'

'I'm almost ready!' I bellowed through my bedroom door. 'you can wait downstairs, Kyo. I'll be ready in 10 minutes.'

'Well, hurry up.' I heard him yell as he walked down the stairs. Right, I had my make up done. Hair done. Now I need to find a dress. I walked over to my wardrobe and picked out my two favourite dresses. One was one blue with a floral design and the other was a black halter neck dress made out of soft silk, that Ayame made me unfortunately I have never worn it. I walked over to my full length mirror and placed each dress on front of me and I then chose the silky black halter neck that was custom made for me. As I slipped it on I fixed my hair again and sprayed on my perfume. I then slipped on my brand new high heels and then left my room to head down stairs. 'I hope I wasn't over dressed.' I mumbled to myself nervously. As I walked down the stairs I looked at Yuki who was accompanied by, Alice and they both smiled at me. My eyes then shifted to Kyo, who mouth hung slightly open and his amber eyes widened. I chuckled at his facial expression and a blush rose to his cheeks. I couldn't help but smile.

'you look wonderful Ms Honda.' I heard Yuki say.

'Thank you Yuki.' I replied with a smile. I turned to Kyo who still had his mouth open.

'Tohru… you… look… soo beautiful' Kyo said slowly. He walked over and took my hand. 'Shall we go?' he asked and I replied with a nod. We then walked out of the door, hand-in-hand and Yuki and Alice followed.

**_(Sorry to have kept you waiting! i hope you enjoy this chapter sorry its short again but i promise the next one won't be :) much lovess)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry for the delay but here it is enjoy_**

Chapter 8

As we walked into the cinema lobby, we couldn't decide on what film we should watch.

'I told ya, ya damn rat! I am not watching some movie about a freaking gardener!' Kyo yelled, making a scene in the cinema.

'Shut up you stupid cat. How about we let Alice and Ms Honda decide?' Yuki replied through his teeth. I don't know why, but whenever I see those to fight it, it makes me smile.

'That fine with me as long I don't watch any of your crap!' Kyo yelled at Yuki again then he walked over to me and grabbed my chin with his thumb and forefinger and tilted my head up so my azure eyes met his amber eyes and he spoke softly; 'Tohru, what would you like to watch?' I felt my heart flutter at his words. I decided to reply;

'Urm… how about that new film 'Make Out Paradise'? It looked quite interesting when I watched the trailer last week.' I said without my eyes leaving his until we were interrupted.

'Oh! What a splendid idea, Tohru!' I heard Alice squeal. 'Can we babe? Please, please, please?' she pleaded to Yuki. He just chuckled and nodded. 'Yay! Come on Tohru me and you will get popcorn and drink while the guys get the tickets!' she grabbed me away from Kyo and then we waited in line to get our popcorn. When we were finished, we walked towards the guys and headed into the cinema room to watch the movie.

Half way through the movie, I started to feel sick. It must have been that hotdog I had or the breakfast Kyo made me. Yuki saw how I was.

'Ms Honda, are you ok? You don't look so good.' He whispered loud enough so only I could hear. I shook my head. Afraid if I spoke, I would be sick at the same time. 'Let's get you to the bathroom and some air.' I nodded and heard Yuki turn to Alice. 'Alice dear, Ms Honda isn't feeling very well. I'm going to take her outside so she can get some air.' I heard Alice and Yuki argue in a whispered tone for a few seconds as I told Kyo the same thing.

'Urm…K-Kyo? I'm no-not feeling well… Yu-Yuki said he is g-going to take me out for some a-air… I'll be right b-back okay?' I managed to say my sentence without vomiting all over him. I deserved a medal for that. He looked so concerned but he understood.

'Are you sure you don't want me to take you instead?' he whispered sweetly. I nodded.

'I'll manage… thank you K-Kyo.' I whispered back with a smile on my face. He nodded and kissed me on my forehead. Then Yuki led me out of the cinema room and I ran into the toilets and vomited loudly.

**Yuki's POV**

I hope she was okay. I began to lean on the wall next to the ladies bathroom and waited patiently for Ms Honda. I don't think I have ever seen her this bad before. I felt guilty since I left Alice alone with that stupid cat. I honestly don't know what Ms Honda saw in Kyo. Maybe she liked the 'bad boy' act, which would explain why I knew I never had a chance. I longed to be with Ms Honda however, she never took any notice of me; and just as I thought, she picked him. Kyo. That's why I looked for a new girlfriend and found Alice. I then knew I found someone who liked me as much as I liked her. I was broke off in mid thought by the sound of Ms Honda throwing up violently. It was not a pretty sound. I then saw her stumble out of the ladies bathroom. I quickly hurried to her side and helped her walk. She looked so fragile I was afraid to touch her incase I broke her.

'Are you ok Ms Honda? Do you want me to walk you home?' I asked her.

'No… I'll be alright. I think. I just needed to get out of that room. I think the heat got to me. It was either that or the hotdog I just ate. Or it was the breakfast Kyo made me this morning.' I was relieved she felt better even if it was a little bit.

'Why did you eat it then if you knew it was no good?' I asked curiously.

'Well, he made it me and I didn't want to be ungrateful and he went through all that trouble and all…' she wondered off into thought. I wonder why she liked Kyo that much. 'I'm sorry for being a trouble Yuki. I heard Alice was a little mad at you for leaving her alone in the cinema, is that right?' She looked at me with concerned eyes.

'Well, yeah she was a little mad, it's OK though; I needed to make sure you were OK first. You are more important Ms Honda.' I said shyly. I could see her blush which made me chuckle. She shyly looked away, which reminded me of the day we were at Ayame's shop and she tried on the yellow dress. She looked even more beautiful then she already is; if that's possible. The truth was that I still had feelings for her. I know I'm still with Alice; however you never forget your first love. Right? 'Don't shy away Ms Honda, it's the truth.' I whispered. I then leaned towards her and gave her a tight hug.

**Alice's POV**

What was taking Yuki so long? And why did he leave me here with his cousin, what was his name? The aggressive one. I began to wonder where he went. I turned to look at Yuki's Cousin. He looked right at me and I smiled and looked away. What was going on? I decided to find Yuki. I got up and started to walk past Kyo and my foot hit something. I think it was the chair. I ignored it and began to walk down the stairs as quiet as I could.

As I walked out of the doors I saw Yuki talking to Tohru. I wonder what they are talking about. I tried to hide behind a cardboard cut out of a new movie coming out. It was big enough to cover me and it was rather close to Yuki and Tohru so I could listen to what they were talking about.

'Well, yeah she was a little mad, it's OK though; I needed to make sure you were OK first. You are more important Ms Honda.' I heard my Yuki speak. She was more important than me? Was I hearing this right? I saw my Yuki lean towards her. What was he doing? They were hugging? I am not the jealous type however Yuki is the best guy I have ever been with ad I don't want some girl ruining it. I walked over and stared at Yuki and Tohru.

**Kyo's POV**

This is just great first Tohru asks me to go on this double date with her and that damn rat, then she gets ill and that stupid rodent does my job and see's if she is ok then I get left with his girlfriend alone in the cinema. I hope she was okay though. I turned to look to see if Alice, Yuki's girlfriend, was interested in this film as much as I was, then she looked right at me and smiled. I didn't like her very much. I just wish Tohru was back. I am finally happy which I haven't been since I can remember and it is all thanks to Tohru. I can now call her my Tohru.

I began to think of her scent, her smile, her eyes then I have that damn rat's girlfriend almost tripped over my foot without an apology. How rude.

Ten minutes have passed and I was still alone without any sign of the others. The ending credits to the film began and the light's flicked on brightly which made me blink quite fast. I got left with all the bags and coats. This is a brilliant night isn't it? I grabbed the coats and walked out of cinema room and I saw Alice standing in front of Tohru and that rodent. I heard Alice speak;

'What are you doing Yuki?' Yuki had a confused look on his face.

'Nothing. I was just making sure to see if Ms Honda is feeling better.' He replied in his girly voice. Yuk. It was enough to make me sick.

'By hugging her? How does that making sure she feels better?' Alice was now raising her voice and kept her eyes on Tohru. Was this girl for real? She was jealous that rat boy was hugging Tohru? Seriously this girl needs to get a grip.

'I'm so sorry, Alice I was feeling upset and Yuki comforted me with a hug.' Tohru replied in her angelic voice while waving her and in front of face. She had to stop doing that otherwise she will poke someone's eye out.

'oh really? That's your cover story is it? And I was talking to my _boyfriend_, not you, so butt out.' She yelled at Tohru. I began to rush towards them then I saw Alice's hand raise and hit Tohru across the face. She had gone too far.

**_(i apologize again for the delay i have been ill :( i hope you enjoy this new chapter. Much lovess from KayleighBear xx)_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I felt a sharp pain across my cheek and then Kyo's Voice filled my ears;

'Tohru? Tohru? Are you ok?' He wrapped his arms around me. I was too shocked and couldn't answer. 'What the hell are you doing?' I heard Kyo yell at the girl who had just slapped me. Alice. Tears began to escape my eyes and run down to my face.

'Alice you have gone too far!' Yuki yelled after Kyo did. I heard Alice sob while my eyes were closed.

'No i have not! She got what she deserved, I love you Yuki and I just got a little jealous an-' Alice continued to sob. I looked up at Yuki and he looked angry as did Kyo. He began to shake his head.

'I don't care! you have hurt Ms Honda... just go, Alice.' Yuki turned towards me and knelt down and brushed the hair out of my eyes. 'Are you ok Ms Honda?' he said in his gentle voice. i managed a nod. I looked up at Alice who was staring at yuki then turned to run out of the cinema. I turned to look at Yuki who had tears in his eyes. He had ruined his only relationship for... me?

'Yuki... are you alright?' i asked as he let a tear escape his tear duct. He nodded in reply to my question and managed a smile. 'You should go after her, Yuki.' I said as I grabbed his hand in mine and gave him a comforting smile. He looked at me and smiled back.

'No. I'll stay here with you, Ms Honda.' He said as he shook his head.

'Yuki, you can't leave her to go home at this hour. It's already 10:15pm and you can't leave her to walk the streets alone.' He was quiet for a moment then he eventually nodded.

'Okay, Ms Honda. I'll go and walk her home. Just to be clear, you are ok?' he said with a concerned look.

'I'm fine Yuki.' I turned to Kyo. 'I have Kyo with me so I'm fine.' I smiled and he returned it with his smile. He got up and began to rush out of the doors to find Alice.

'Finally.' Kyo said as he looked at me through the bangs of his fringe. I gave him a confused look.

'What's the matter, Kyo?'

'I just wanted some alone time with you.' He turned his head shyly which made me my cheeks burn. I smiled. I tried to get up and Kyo decided to pick me up, bridal style and we walked out of the cinema. 'I love you' I heard Kyo whisper into my ear. I started to get the butterflies in my stomach again.

'I love you too' I whispered back and we continued to walk home.

Yuki's POV

As I walked out of the cinema, I saw her leaning against the wall outside of the cinema with tears streaming down her face. I began to walk towards her as she looked up at me and our eyes met. The sorrow and pain that lingers in her eyes felt like a dagger to my heart. How could I of been so stupid? She quickly wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her coat.

'W-what are you d-doing here, Y-Yuki?' she stammered.

'I came to see if you were alright and was going to offer if I could escort you home. It's unsafe for a girl to be wandering the streets alone at this hour.' She looked at me with her green eyes watering.

'No. I'll be alright.' I started to look at the floor. I felt so guilty.

'Please, Alice?' I pleaded. I couldn't let her walk home alone. Not with all the weirdoes prowling about. She nodded and we began to walk towards her house.

'Y-Yuki?' I heard Alice speak as we continued our walk. I looked at her and she continued; 'I'm sorry!' I looked at her. Sorry? For what?

'For what, Alice?' I asked. I should be the one that is sorry... not her.

'I've been a terrible girlfriend and I drove you away from me.' She began to cry. I had to tell her the truth.

'Alice? I haven't been totally truthful with you-'

**_(i am so sorry for keeping you waiting! i know this is short but i have been pretty busy! and i had no access to the internet :(  
i hope you enjoy this next chapter! Much lovess)  
KayleighBear xx  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_(I am sorry to keep you waiting! but here it is for you!)_**

Chapter 10

Yuki's POV

'What do you mean Yuki?' Alice whispered. I couldn't keep it in any longer.

'I have never loved you Alice' as the words escaped my lips I felt even guiltier than I previously did. She looked at me with confusion seen in her eyes. I knew I had to tell her the truth... even though I knew it was the hardest thing to do. 'I didn't mean for it to sound that bad.' I quickly stated; even though it wouldn't have helped at the moment. 'I do love you but not in the same way you love me.' I looked at her as a lone tear fell down her face.

'I-I don't understand Y-Yuki... I thought everything was great between us...I –I'm so confused-' she ran to me, putting her arms around my waist and cried into my shirt. I have never felt this bad before. But I couldn't have carried on pretending anymore. She wasn't the one I am in love with. 'Please. Please Yuki. Don't leave me...' she sobbed through her tears. As she spoke those words it felt like a dagger to my heart. I shouldn't have been so selfish by pretending to be in love with Alice. Every kiss, every hug, every touch was a lie that I couldn't keep living anymore.

'You know how I had family issues just before me and you started dating?' I started telling her the truth with that. She nodded in reply to my answer while she was still holding me tight. 'Well during that time-' Okay, this was it. '-I only thought of Ms Honda as a parental figure-' Alice released me and anger filled her eyes.

'Spit it out!' she yelled. I knew this was a bad idea that had to be done. I looked down in sadness because I couldn't look her straight in the eyes; I knew if I did I would begin to cry.

'I think I'm in love with Ms Honda.' She dropped to the floor crying in pain, placing her hand over her chest. At that moment I felt like a monster. What have I done?

'No. No...' she repeated over and over again as she shook her head. I bent down and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder however she shrugged it off of her.

'I'm sorry Alice. I am so sorry.' I repeated myself several times. I knew it was hopeless but I had to say it.

She got up and her emerald eyes looked into my violet eyes with sadness and anger. She closed her eyes tightly and let the remaining tears fall onto her pale cheeks. She turned around so her back was to me and she walked away without saying anything. I wanted to stop her however it wasn't my place anymore. I had to let her leave. It is better she knows the truth.

Tohru's POV

We got home and Kyo let me down so I could walk finally. I hated the thought that I was too heavy for him. I couldn't believe what I said. _I love you too. _I don't know if I do yet. Well of course I do but I don't know if I am fully in love with Kyo. I still have feelings Yuki though. Arghh! I'm confused!

'Tohru?' I heard Kyo's voice over my own dialog. I turned towards him and smiled and asked;

'Yes, Kyo?'

'I had a good time tonight' he said shyly. Why was Kyo being shy? It is so unlike him. I smiled and nodded.

'Me too!' I squealed. I looked at him as he turned to look at me. His skin was so flawless and radiant under the moonlight. He turned to hug me and placed his hand on my cheek. I began to feel my cheeks burn. He closed his eyes and began moving his face closer to mine and before I knew it our lips touched.

He opened his mouth and his tongue began to lick my bottom lip begging for an entrance. I let him have what he wanted and his tongue stated to massage my tongue. He broke the kiss for a second so we both could catch a breath. He moaned a little into my mouth and he began to nibble my bottom lip. I felt faint but luckily Kyo was holding me tight so I couldn't fall. I didn't want this to end. He deepened the kiss as he ran his fingers through my hair and I did the same.

He let me go at that moment. I let out a sighed. He smiled at me and he gave me one last kiss. His lips met mine and he pulled away quickly.

'Goodnight, Tohru' was all he whispered and he walked away.

'Goodnight, Kyo' I whispered back.

**_(i apologize again for not uploading earlier i hope you enjoy! Much loves)  
KayleighBear_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day I went downstairs to find 3 people around the table waiting breakfast.

'Good morning' Shigure sang. Kyo and Yuki both looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and the two boys and walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I heard footsteps behind me and as I was about to turn to see who was following, the strangers arms wrapped around my waist. I turned my head to see an orange haired boy. I smiled as he kissed my cheek then released me so I could start breakfast.

'What do you fancy eating, Kyo?' I asked as I walked towards the fridge to see what we had to eat. Wow, I really had to go to the store sometime today. Luckily it was a Saturday and had the day off school.

'How about those pancakes you made before? Those were great!' he replied in answer to my question. I couldn't help but smile at him and got some eggs out of the fridge and went and got the flour.

As I started to mix the batter and got the pan hot enough to start making pancakes enough for everyone, Yuki walked in. I turned around to see that Kyo gave Yuki a dirty look again instigating he wants a fight. Not again please? Yuki turned to me and asked;

'Ms Honda? Can I speak to you-' he shot a look at Kyo. '- in private?' I put the pancakes I just made on a plate and handed it to Kyo. He placed the plate on the counter and grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him and kissed me with so much passion however not as much as last night's kiss. The kiss was over quickly and I stood there in shock looking into Kyo's amber eyes as he looked into mine. He smiled at me then gave a smug look to Yuki. Yuki looked him and shook his head.

'I'll be in the living room if you need me, Tohru' Kyo said as collected his breakfast from the counter and walked out of the room. Now it was just me and Yuki in the kitchen.

'So what do you want then, Yuki?' I asked while making another batch of pancakes for Shigure.

'Well I wanted to talk to you about something; would you like to come to the secret base to discuss it?' He asked me in a rushed tone which was unlike Yuki. I was rather curious so I agreed with a nod.

'Can it wait until I finish breakfast for everybody?'

'Sure' he said with that smile I love. My knees went weak however I had to stand straight so I didn't fall and cause a fuss.

After breakfast, I went to find Kyo to tell him I am going out with Yuki to tend to his garden from the upcoming storm.

'Shigure? Have you seen Kyo?' I asked Shigure as he was reading over one of his 'novels' again. He looked up at me with a smile on his face.

'My delicate flower, you should know by now that he spends most of his time on the roof.' He let out a chuckle. The roof! Of course I never thought of that! I bowed to Shigure.

'Thank you Shigure.' I said before I rushed off to the roof of the house where the orange haired boy spent his time.

Finally I found him in the place Shigure knew he would be.

'Kyo?' I asked as he turned to me and smiled my smile. I couldn't help but smile back. 'I'm going out for a while is that ok?'

'Do you want me to come with you?' he asked in a worried tone. He was always worried about me; I liked it. I smiled and shook my head.

'I'll be ok; I'm going with Yuki to his secret base before the storm hits it' I smiled at him and he smiled back.

'Ok, but if you need me just ring me ok?' I nodded.

I went back to the Kitchen to find Yuki there waiting for me.

'Ready?' he asked

'Yes!' I answered with a smile on my face.

'Good let's go' he said and off we went to the secret base.

When we got there, it started to get pretty windy so we got the sheet that we used to protect the plants the first time I came to the secret base.

'So, Yuki? Why did you bring me here? I mean instead of protecting your plants?' I asked curiously. He looked at me with adoration and very similar to the way Kyo has always looked at me. What was going on?

'Well, Ms Honda… I-I-' He was stuttering and fidgeting which is unlike Yuki. I was starting to get nervous. The palm of my hands was sweating. I needed to know now.

Yuki's POV

'So, Yuki? Why did you bring me here? I mean instead of protecting your plants?' Ms Honda asked me. Curiosity filed her azure eyes. I couldn't help but smile at her. I wonder if she will return my feelings. Well there is only way to find out.

'Well, Ms Honda… I-I-' I began to stutter and fidgeting by moving my hands. I could see she was worried. Ok I needed to get a grip and pull myself together. I have known Ms Honda for two years, I can do this. 'I love you' I said and I could see her eyes beginning to water. Did I do the right thing?

**_(Here you go :P sorry to keep you waiting! Please R&R! :D Much loves)  
KayleighBear xx_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'I love you' He said those 3 words. Those 8 letters spilled from his mouth. I longed to hear them and I didn't feel what I wanted to. I wanted to feel happy and overjoyed with love but I felt nothing.

'Ms Honda? Why are you crying?' Yuki asked leaning down to see my face properly because he was so tall. I then felt my cheeks were wet. I was crying however I didn't know why.

'Oh, Yuki, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to cry' I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes. Suddenly I felt his arms wrap around my small frame and he held me for what seemed like several minutes. I pulled away from him and I looked into his violet eyes as he looked into mine. He smiled my favourite smile once again however I didn't feel anything. 'Yuki, I am sorry' I said as I bowed to him in an apologetic manner. I looked up to see his face that was covered in confusion.

'Ms Honda I-'

'I am sorry that I can't return your feelings.' I said and sadness filled his violet eyes. I didn't want to say that ever in my existence have I ever wanted to say that to the prince of my high school and my adoring friend, Yuki. I hate this feeling I have at this moment. 'There was a time that I would love to hear you say that, Yuki. I love you too but I love you as a friend… a very dear one. I hope I don't lose you over this, Yuki.' I had to tell him the truth to spare his feelings. If he told me this a few weeks ago before he was with Alice then maybe I would feel different. However at this moment, I don't feel anything but the love I have for him as a friend.

A lone tear dropped from the corner of his eye and roll down his pale cheek. We stood there in silence as it started to rain.

'I'm sorry' were the last words I spoke to him before I turned and ran towards the house. I felt guilty, really guilty. As I ran as fast as I could the house came in view and Kyo was stood in the doorway. I ran past him and up to my room and locked the door so I was away from civilization.

I collapsed on my bed with water streaming down my face. I didn't know if it was tears or droplets from the rain. I hated myself at this moment for causing Yuki so much pain. He confessed his love for me as I was going to do to him before he got with that Alice girl. Now I know I have ruined our friendship and nothing will be the same between us.

There was a slight knock on my door. 'Ms Honda?' It was Yuki. He sounded out of breathe. 'Ms Honda please open the door I know you are in there. Shigure told me you ran in then went up to your room so please open up?' he pleaded behind the door. I walked over and opened the door slightly.

'I'm fine. Please go Yuki, I want to be alone.' I asked him trying to make my voice even and not let any sobs come out.

'No, I can't Ms Honda. I need to know that you are ok. Please let me in so we can talk.' I walked away from the door and left it open so Yuki could walk in and I sat on the bed as he sat next to me. 'Why did you run off?'

'I-I felt so guilty t-that I couldn't return your l-love for me and I thought you would get m-mad at me so I ran' I sobbed. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

'Ms Honda, I would never get mad at you. The only people I get mad at is that stupid cat, idiotic dog and that sorry excuse of a brother I unfortunately have. You are the one person I cannot get mad at. I may be a little upset; however, I knew that you couldn't return my feelings because I know you are in love with Kyo.' Was that true? I knew I had feelings for Kyo and I did say I love him but is it true love? I was so unsure at the moment.

'I'm sorry' I said to him in a whisper. He kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter.

'Don't be silly Ms Honda. Now get some rest ok? We will order take-out tonight so you don't have to cook. Ok?' I nodded. 'Okay then I'll be downstairs if you need me.' He said as he got up.

'Thank you, Yuki.' He smiled the smile I adored and walked out of the room. I was left alone with my thoughts. I wonder what Yuki meant when he said _'I know you are in love with Kyo' _I know I love Kyo but am I _in_ love with him?

As I was thinking, there was a bang at my door. Was Yuki back again? 'Tohru? Are you alright?' Kyo asked sounding worried. I hurried to the door remembering I was still in my wet clothes.

'I'll be right there' I yelled through the door so make sure he heard me. I ran to my dresser and picked up some blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I quickly got out of my wet clothes and changed into my nice clean ones and walked over to the door to greet Kyo. I opened the door and I saw him leaning against the door frame with a worried look on his face. As his eyes met mine my heart was beating faster than its normal rate. He stood straight and pulled me into his arms and held me for what seemed like hours. I didn't want to let him go.

'What happened?' he asked as he ran his finger through my hair.

'It's nothing. I'm fine.' I lied I didn't want him to get angry nor did I want to spoil the moment.

'Ok' was all he said. I knew he didn't want to spoil the moment either. I leant back the tiniest amount so I could see his face and he could see mine. He removed his right hand from the small of my back and placed his thumb and forefinger on my chin to tilt my head up and he pressed his lips on mine for a moment. He broke the kiss and his amber eyes met mine. 'I love you, Tohru.' I smiled. I knew he meant it and at this moment I knew I did too.

'I love you too, Kyo'

**_(here you goo :) i wrote this quite fast and i was at college with internet so i thought i'll treat you all :P please R&R! much loves)  
KayleighBear xx_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I am so sorry i have not uploaded any chapters in a while! i have had some major family issues... so anyway here you are :) enjoy :)**_

Chapter 13

We held each other for what seemed like hours. I couldn't let him go. My Kyo. He lifted my chin and placed his lips upon mine. He grazed his tongue against my bottom lip as if he was begging for an entrance. I accepted and massaged my tongue with his. He deepened the kiss and ran his fingers through my hair. He broke the kiss for a moment to allow us to catch our breath however I didn't want to let go. I knew he did too. His lips met mine once again. He began to nibble on my bottom lip. I let out a moan and so did he.

We began to move towards my bed. My eyes opened in surprise as the back of my knees hit my bed. He pulled away from me and looked confused.

'What's wrong?' he asked as his face was filled with confusion.

Kyo's POV

This is great. She is kissing me AND meaning it. We moved towards her bed while still kissing. Suddenly the bed hit her legs or something. I opened my eyes and see that she had a shocked look on her face.

'What's wrong?' I asked her as my face filled with confusion. I couldn't understand why she stopped. Her angelic face looked up at me and whispered;

'Kyo... I... I don't think I'm r-ready y-yet.' Tears formed in her azure eyes. I hugged her tightly.

'That's ok... I don't think I am either' I chuckled which made her too as well. She gently placed her lips upon my own for only a second.

'I'll go and make dinner. What would you like to eat, Kyo?' she asked me in a sweet tone. I couldn't help but smile at her.

'Anything you make is fine with me.' I replied. She smiled that smile I loved and grabbed me by my hand and led me downstairs to where that damn rat and stupid dog were.

As we walk down the stairs, that damn dog looked at us with his eyes wide. His mouth was open wide.

'Close ya mouth ya damn dog before ya catch flies.' I spat. I hated it when he had that goofy look on his face.

'Ar-are you two a couple?' he stammered with his eyes still wide. Urgh why does he get involved

'Urm…. y-yes…' Tohru stuttered as she grabbed my hand. I smiled down at her to see her cheeks had a red tint to them. i bent down and kissed her lightly on her soft lips which only made her blush more. I let out a chuckle and she smiled as she walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Tohru's POV

I decided to make Miso soup served with rice; Kyo's favorite. Oh mom, I'm so happy right now... I wish you was here to be happy with me. I am finally with Kyo.

Suddenly I felt someone's arms wrap around me. I looked around to see Kyo smiling at me.

'Need any help?' he asked.

'No, please I'm fine. I don't need any help.' I quickly said. 'It's my job to do the cooking and cleaning without any help. I wouldn't be earning my keep if I let you help me.' he shook his head.

'It's different now. We're now a couple and I can't stand to see you working so hard.'

'I don't mind. At least I will be doing something all day rather than being lazy.' He sighed. i think he was beginning to realize he wasn't going to win.

'Fine. But don't strain yourself' he warned.

'I won't. Promise.' I smiled at my orange haired boy and carried on with my cooking.

'Oh Tohru. you're dinner was divine as always.' Shigure sang.

'Don't be silly.' I said while trying to hide my red cheeks. I wasn't used to all of these compliments. I collected all of the plates and began to make my way to the kitchen to wash up.

Kyo's POV

I can't believe I'm going to ask him of all people this. Okay.. better to do it now and out of the way. I opened the door to see that damn dog reading his perky novel again.. Great.

'Urm… Shigure?' I asked in no more than a whisper. He looked at me with that huge idiotic grin of his.

'Kyo, I don't think you have ever stepped into my office before and asked for my undying attention. what kind of service may i offer you?' that damn dog knows how to piss me off! He always does this when it's to do with something serious. Why couldn't he be mature and take this seriously. And what does he mean _services_?

'You sick bastard I'm not that damn snake. I don't need those kind of services!' He always has sex on the brain. And I thought my mind was bad right now.

'Oh Kyo. I wasn't even insinuating that! What on earth made you think I was saying something like that!'

'…' I honestly can't be bothered with this shit right now. Maybe I should go. I turned around to head out then I heard his voice again.

'Now now Kyo, I know when a young man is in need of a good heart-to-heart conversation. Now take a seat beside me and tell me all of your woes and I will listen intensely.' That damn dog won't give it a rest.

'Yanno what? I'm going!' I yelled. 'Maybe I should've asked Ha'ri' I mumbled the last bit. Suddenly he got up and said;

'No, Kyo! I'm so sorry for acting like my usual self! Please talk to me!' at this point he got on his knees. Great the dog is beggin' me to talk to him.

'Okay, I'll talk to ya. I wanted to know about... sex.'

**_there you go :) please R&R and let me know what you think :) much loves :)  
_****_KayleighBear_**


End file.
